The present disclosure relates generally to the field of mobile computing devices, and more specifically, to systems and methods for providing advertisement data to a mobile computing device.
The present disclosure also relates to the field of wireless transceiver devices. Specifically, to a method and systems for targeting services according to location-based information derived from a wireless transceiver device.
Mobile devices may be used to provide location-based advertisements to users of mobile devices. As a user travels, advertisements may be displayed on a mobile device the user is carrying based upon the geographic location of the mobile device. For example, if a user walks past a restaurant, an advertisement (e.g., coupon, discount, general advertisement, etc.) may be displayed on the user's mobile device.
However, with the increasing usage of mobile devices and location-based advertisements, users may receive numerous advertisements, where many may be totally irrelevant to the user, and where it may be difficult to identify relevant or useful advertisements because of the high number of advertisements being received.